Desire
by Obeion yazio
Summary: After puberty Warning Inside
1. Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inside Out.

 **Warning: This contain extreme amounts of Lolicon, don't like it you may go to another fanfiction. Thank you**

Quickly she appear next to Riley's emotion taking form pure steam. Of course she was more visible to them to see her face and body. She wait for them put on her favorite skirt on her before appear close to them. She tie her hair into ponytail and reviews her instruction on what to do.

"Okay, I'm here to comfort Riley her time of need. We reach all five stages of puberty," When desire look at them they look like they went through a storm.

"I'm glad you're here," Joy said falling down sweating.

"I'm not I was controlling everything," Angry laugh viciously

"Yeah, but I didn't like that," Sadness almost about to cry.

"Thankfully its over...right?" Disgust said fixing her hair.

"That's right, you take break and let me deal with it," Desire tells them

"What are going to do to Riley?" Joy wondering.

"Oh you will see. Also my name is Desire its nice meet you all," Desire went over to the control panel.

Desire can tell that Anger took over most of Riley's emotion during puberty stage. With one blow on control panel she switch it over to a nice purple. Riley went to her room which now had bed in it and some stuffother stuff in it. When she locked the door she quickly fell onto her bed. Riley gulp looking at the door and slid her pants off removing her panty.

As Joy was taking a break she saw Riley naked body. Joy wonder what Desire was doing to Riley she had never seen like this before. Joy blush when Riley moved hand down to where she pee's at and moving it in a certain way.

"Oh Joy perfect would mind helping out a bit," Joy was totally confused, but decided to come anyway.

"So what do I….do" Joy couldn't tell what to do. She wanted happy, but this way different then she had very experience.

"Just grab my hand," Joy shrug held her hand leading to Riley in pleasure grin as she masturbating.

Joy can actually feel what Desire was bring and it was strange, yet she liked a lot. Joy giggle uncontrollably and blush at same time. The speed of their hands kept moving until they twist the final button which was called climax

"Oh my this so enjoyable I think want more," Joy tells her sweating constantly.

"Oh we will," Desire grin as she kissed Joy in the lips.

"Oh wow that was new," Joy grin and hugged Desire.

To be Continued….


	2. Cool Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inside Out.

 **Warning: This contains extreme amounts of Lolicon, don't like it you may go to another fanfiction. Thank you**

A/N: Man I didn't think this would get a lot of attention. I know you guys wanted me to do this one so here second chapter.

"Wow, how did that feel Joy?" Sadness was curious looking at how Joy was.

"Amazing I never felt like this before I actually wouldn't mind if I had more," She grinned at Desire wondering if she was going to do that again.

"Sorry Joy one day at a time. Riley is just getting into it and she basically tired now. It's time cool down and go into the dream cycle," Desire explains as she set up her dreams. Joy frowning wanting to feel the freedom of pleasure she never had before.

"Come on, Joy are you saying you like all that sweat and sticky stuff Riley was producing," Disgust point out making her shiver. Joy nodded as she sat down next to fear.

"It did look fun and not at all scary," Fear brought up.

"Uh…Anger are you alright?" Sadness looks at Anger who had the most perverted looks in history.

"Hm interesting," Desire see there is steam come out of Anger. Everyone was surprised that wasn't usual fire, but steam that swarms through Riley mind. The steam went into Riley mind causing her to have dirty dreams. Things she wouldn't believe it possible, but it can happen at any time. Riley twitches and moans as she tussles around her blanket and could feel herself clutching her blanket. She sighs in relief when she climax on her pajama pants letting liquid cover blanket and the bed itself.

"Huh, I'm sorry I was overwhelmed with myself. What happen while I was gone…oh," Anger saw what he did and was completely embarrassed about it.

"Way go Anger you just made Riley pee herself," Desire laugh when she heard Disgust say that.

"Ugh what's so funny?" Disgust looked at Desire.

"I'm sorry to say this is not pee, but semen instead," Disgust was almost about to vomit, but held her stomach together.

"Cool I didn't know that could happen," Joy got real excited when she heard this.

"What interesting about it is that I can do it, but it seems that Anger also has that when gets steam up," Desire looked at Anger closely.

"So when stuff involves you different things happen like Joy and Anger did," Desire nodded at Sadness comment.

"Actually yours is the most important one with me," Sadness was surprised to hear this.

"Really what is it?" Sadness wondered.

"Patients, not only is that needed for are heated action, but it's good for practically anything" Sadness smile as she couldn't believe that, that could happen.

"Ohh what about me," Fear raise his hand.

"The only thing we have together is no fear. Meaning that even If there is some stuff that are challenging there nothing we can't face together," Fear was blown away from what Desire said.

"That's fine and dandy for you guys, but how can I even be part of that. I'm Disgust something that Riley can find that is wrong or disgusting like stuff we did," Desire smirk at Disgust.

"Riley didn't think so, she really loved it even without Joy she able to do it," Disgust pouted knowing she was right, but not saying it at all.

"I think I'll take a rest you guys can take control. I used up all my stuff until next time," Desire went into an area where no can find her until she's needed again.

To Be Continued…


End file.
